Comfort me
by Rame-chan
Summary: AHA! Hibari finds the real use for yawning


**Woot second ff :3**

**As I think my writing got better than last time, I'm still far away from those godly authors I admire. ;A;**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>He's gotten pretty strong... As expected of the 10th successor to the Vongola throne. <em>

Hibari panted, letting him catch his breath.

With his super intuition, Hyper-willed Tsuna knew that Hibari would let his guard down. He sped toward Hibari, using his fire to fly.

_He's coming... I need to get out of the way, but my body wont move..._

"I'm stopping it here for today. I'm tired."

Much to his surprise, Tsuna stopped his attack right in front of the injured cloud guardian.

Hibari knew that the young Vongola boss was only cutting him some slack. He was about to get out his handcuffs right when he saw the boss yawning, his flame's intensity gradually going down. Hibari's movement got cut off.

_Why on earth is he so cute?_

As Hibari pondered on why, he noticed that Tsuna became teary-eyed. Yawning always brought so much tears to the young boss.

_I could use this..._

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, seeing a smirk rise up on Hibari's face.

"It's nothing." _I'm looking forward to this._

* * *

><p><em><em>Seeing from the corner of his eye, Hibari could see that Tsuna's hazel beads were completely locked on to him. Opening his mouth wide as he can, he forcefully yawned. Before Tsuna could grasp any detail he looked away and easily slipped eyedrops in both of his watery-eyes. Turning back, he looked at Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" He could see the bewilderment on the brunette. "A-are you crying?"

Smirking inside of his mind, Hibari swallowed his pride. He had to become mentally prepared before doing this kind of thing.

Waiting for the right moment, Hibari counted. _One...Two...Three...Now!_

_sniff. Sniffle _

Tsuna's head literally spun around. Hibari was acting like what he would call Tsuna, he was acting like a-a- a "herbivore". A blush rose up to Tsuna's cheeks. He felt guilt overflow inside of him, because when he should have been worried for Hibari, he was actually getting turned on. Covering his face with his hands, he left a slight gap between his fingers to peek at Hibari.

Meanwhile, Hibari was at his limit. He could see that the Vongola was blushing, and was looking at him. His body was tingling with the urge to fix the brown lock of hair on Tsuna's fingers. His hand was slowly moving by itself, inching forward by the passing second. Until-

_pat_

"_!"_

_pat pat_

On Hibari's head, there lay Tsuna's petite hand. It was patting the softness of Hibari's dark hair. As Hibari looked up, he saw that Tsuna's eyes were fixed on the wall behind him. Hibari reached out, grabbing the Vongola and pulling him close.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." Tsuna's voice, small as a kitten came weakly out of Hibari's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Uh-umm... Are you feeling better now? You were crying before so..." Tsuna hesitantly looked up to see Hibari gazing straight at him. Feeling his blush coming back, he dove for Hibari's chest once more. But before he could hear the heart beats of the one in front of him, his hair was grabbed. And lips were placed onto his.

"And what if I'm not?"Intrigued far too much, Hibari asked the question.

"Uh... I'll comfort you!" Hibari was almost knocked down by the force of Tsuna's hand trying to find his head without dazing at him.

A wide grin on his face, Hibari took Tsuna, and put him on his lap. Turning Tsuna's head toward his face, he leaned in to give a gentle kiss.

"Herbivore... You know that there are much more better ways of comforting me, do you not?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" _Colored with beautiful shades of red, Tsuna's face burned enough to give the sneaky cloud guardian a blush himself._

"Tsunayoshi.", Tsuna jumped at Hibari's voice. "Will you ease me? I'm still not quite comforted."

"Ha-ha...hai." Tsuna replied, timidly taking his small hands to cup around Hibari's face.

_I should do this more often... _Hibari thought, as Tsuna's lips touched him.

~END~ 8D

* * *

><p><strong>How was it ewe<strong>

**Review and Critisize pleeaaase 8D**


End file.
